Pink Demons
by Merry Beaker Fractale
Summary: La vida de una rock star se ve perfecta desde lejos pero todo cambia cuando la vez detrás de escenario. ¿Que sera lo que atormenta al demonio rosado? ¿Sera que lo supera o simplemente se dará por vencida en la vida?


Hola! Si se que diran (los que me siguen en mis otras historias) que que hago publicando otra historia cuando no puedo ni actualizar las demas pues les dire... No tengo excusa para lo de no publicas mas que cosas de la vida y que soy la reina de la pereza. La razon por la que publico esta historia es para darles a saber que no estoy muerta (muchos lo pueden llegar a pensar xD) y tampoco voy a abandonar las historias es solo que como ya les dije no he escrito por lo que no tengo capitulos para subir asi que decidi subir otro de mis fics, de los cueles ya tengo capitulos, para informarles ahora sin mas rodeos les dare las explicaciones de este fic~

Este fic podria ser algo de lo que se conoce como "song fic" pues involucrara canciones les dare un spoiler, la banda "Pink Demons" es una adaptacion de Paramore. La verdad a mi en lo personal se me hizo muy bien la adaptacion no se Sakura si me gusta como cantante de tal pero si a ustedes no les gusta o les desgrada la idea de que sakura cante sus canciones simplemente no lean asi de simple. Bueno ya creo que ahora si es todo.

**Disclamer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto al igual que la musica y/o letra de canciones son propiedad de Paramore

**Rated** **M: **Por situaciones fuertes, lenguaje fuerte, temas que involucran drogas y situaciones sexuales

La historia es totalmente mia no tengo problema con las adaptaciones pero díganme primero y/o denme credito por ello no me mato el cerebro para que se roben lo poco que hago, gracias.

PD: no corrijo porque ya saben diosa de la pereza

* * *

**Capitulo I**

El sonido de la música que se producía al golpear aquel instrumento con las baquetas y que también era acompañado por aquel sonido producido por la guitarra eléctrica. Ambos se unían perfectamente dando inicio a aquella canción que después de unos segundos de su inicio fue acompañada por los gritos y aplausos de todos aquellos que en ese momento se encontraban disfrutando del concierto. Las luces parpadeaban en el escenario y aquella chica, que por lo visto era la vocalista de aquel grupo. Tomo el micrófono, que se encontraba frente a ella, con ambas manos y comenzó a cantar.

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

El publicó gritaba y brincaba eufóricamente por la adrenalina que se producía en sus interiores al escuchar a su banda favorita en vivo. Pink Demons, era una banda de Rock Alternativo muy popular entre los chicos y no solo por su música sino también por sus integrantes.

Sakura Haruno, la vocalista de la banda, era una hermosa chica de diez y siete años poseedora de un exótico cabello rosa, una de las razones por las cuales era muy conocida y que los anti-fan acusaban de ser falsa, unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes que hacían un perfecto contraste con sus cabello rosa. Su figura, bueno de ese tema nadie podía discutir pues esta contaba con una perfecta figura que claro podría compararse con la de un reloj de arena. Una estatura perfecta de un metro sesenta y dos, unas medidas que se asemejaban a la perfección y por ultimo su voz que nadie en este punto podría confundir.

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

La chica despego el micrófono de su base y lo tomo con su mano derecha mientras que levantaba la izquierda apoyando al publico. Dio una vuelta y observo a al guitarrista y le sonrió. Sabaku no Gaara el guitarrista de la banda, un chico de unos hermosos ojos color aqua, un cabello pelirrojo que llevaba descuidadamente, dándole una apariencia aun más sexy de lo que ya era, y claro como olvidar su cuerpo bien trabajado que se podía distinguir aun debajo de sus ropas. El pelirrojo de dieciocho años sin duda era el clásico estereotipo de guitarrista con el que toda chica sueña alguna vez ser corrompida una noche.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

La pelirosa dio unos brinquillos mientras agitaba su puño en el aire. Voltio a mirar a los integrantes de su banda pero esta vez poso su mirada en el baterista y le guiño el ojo. Su baterista, Shikamaru Nara. Un chico pelinegro con apariencia despreocupada, sin fingirla pues realmente lo era, que volvía locas a las chicas. Una estatura de un metro sesenta y nueve, un cuerpo igual de trabajado que el de su amigo pelirrojo. El chico de dieciocho años sin duda tenía una gran habilidad al mover las baquetas entre sus dedos provocando un sonido realmente excitante cuanto este las golpeaba contra su batería.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they want it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Sakura camino hacia el bajista y se paro aun lado de el mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros en forma de abrazo. Kiba Inozuka el bajista del grupo era un chico de dieciocho años con un cabello café, que llevaba desordenadamente, unos ojos café-oscuro, un cuerpo trabajado y su actitud de chico malo era la combinación perfecta para volver a las chicas completamente locas. Kiba le sonrió a la pelirosa y toco con más fervor el instrumento que llevaba colgado sobre su cuello.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

Se alejó de Kiba y volvió a caminar hacia la orilla del escenario. Las luces de los celulares y las cosas fluorescentes se distinguía entre la multitud del publico. Se acomodó sus cabellos rosados y dio una vuelta sobre si misma mientras daba unos pequeños brincos. Cambio el micrófono de mano y se acercó al publico tocando las manos de los mas cercanos. Cerró los ojos para sentir aun más la emoción al cantar. La batería y el bajo se escuchaban de fondo.

_It just feels so._

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

El sonar de la bacteria fue aumentando poco a poco acompañando a los segundos por un solo de guitarra que les proporcionaba aquel pelirrojo. El publico la acompañaba en todo momento haciéndole coro a su canción pues para esos entonces ya debían de saberse todas sus canciones. Unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su sien debido al calor del escenario y a los movimientos que desde hacia unas horas ella les proporcionaba a los fans. Volvió a girarse para ver a sus compañeros, todos se esforzaban al máximo por lo que se produjo una satisfacción interna para ella. Los fans ya cansados por estar horas de pie, y sin dudarlo horas bailando y brincando, aporreaban a la banda después de todo no había mejor goce que aquel de ver a tu banda favorita en vivo.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

Volvió a darles la cara al publicó apreciando la emoción de aquel grupo de fans. Sin duda el estar en una banda podría hacerte entender como un dios podría llegar a sentirse al ser idolatrado, amado y más cosas por tanta gente. El pensamiento produjo una sonrisa por parte de la pelirosa. La guitarra eléctrica le dio fin a la cual seria la ultima canción del concierto. Sakura levanto la mano con la cual sostenía el micrófono recibiendo aquel oleaje de gritos y aplausos que se produjo al tocar la ultima nota. Las luces del escenario se encendieron por completo y la pelirosa hizo una pequeña reverencia y les sonrió a todos los presentes. Las cámaras que estaban en alguna parte del escenario apuntaban a ella haciendo que esta saliera en las pantallas que estaban distribuidas en varios partes del estadio para que todos pudiesen ver a la banda.

—¡Gracias! —Hablo la pelirosa y se despidió de los fans con la mano mientras caminaba junto con sus compañeros hacia los camerinos. Otro concierto que era todo un éxito. Volvió a sonreír con satisfacción pues no había nada mejor que complacer a los fans por los cuales te habías hecho famoso y claro porque no decirlo rico.

—Gran concierto. —Les dijo sonriente un hombre mientras se paraba de su asiento al verlos entrar al camerino que tenia en la puerta escrito las palabras V.I.P con unas letras doradas. Cuando el último integrante entro cerraron la puerta.

—Fue grandioso chicos. —Les sonrió una mujer de cabello negro que se encontraba sentada en un largo sillón rojo. El hombre se sentó a un lado de ella y esta le puso su mano en el hombro.

—Gracias Kurenai. —Sonrió de lado el castaño mientras se sentaba en el sillón rojo que estaba enfrente de ellos. Recargo su cuello en el respaldo y veía el blanco techo cansadamente.

—Lo mejor es que ya era el último de la gira. —Se sentó fatigado el pelinegro. Volteo a ver a la pelinegra y luego a su acompañante. —Estar viajando es problemático. —Cerró los ojos con fastidio.

—Shikamaru tu nunca cambiaras. —Rio el pelinegro mientras tomada de la mano a su acompañante.

—Eso es bueno ¿o no Asuma? —Hablo por primera vez la pelirosa mientras se sentaba a un lado de Shikamaru y subía sus piernas al sillón para abrazar sus rodillas. —Con eso de que dicen que la gente cambia con la fama y el dinero. —Sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo Shikamaru.

—Muy cierto Saku. —Le sonrió la morena y esta le regreso el gesto. —¿Y bien Asuma les piensas decir? —Volteo a ver su novio que estaba sacando a escondidas un cigarro y lo colocaba en su boca. —¡Deja eso Asuma! —Le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Vamos Kurenai solo uno para celebrar. —Sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. La morena volteo a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados por el coraje que sentía al ver a su novio fumar. Ya varias veces le había dicho lo mucho que le molestaba que lo hiciera pero parecía que su novio era sordo o tonto.

—¿Decirnos que? —Intento cambiar de tema el pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado a un lado de la pelirosa. Él quería de cualquier manera evitar la pelea no solo por el hecho de que no le gustase que pelearan sino también porque le molestaba que hicieran una escena frente a ellos.

—Oh, si. —Hablo Asuma agradeciéndole con la mirada a Gaara por haber evitado que lo degollaran vivo. —Ya que terminamos la gira podemos regresar a Japón. —Les sonrió mientras les decía. Al momento todos, inclusive Kiba, posaron su mirada en el. —¿Qué no les gusta la idea? —Parpadeo tres veces al ver los serios rostros de los menores.

—No es eso Asuma —Hablo la pelirosa mientras volvía a recargar su cabeza en el pelinegro y veía el techo. —, es que ah pasado tanto desde la ultima vez en la que estuve en Japón. —Soltó un suspiro que solo fue oíble por el moreno.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Saku. —Dijo Kiba mientras veía a la pelirosa y luego a Asuma. —Me pregunto como estará todo por allá. —Coloco su barbilla en la palma de su mano pensativamente.

—Partimos mañana. —Dijo Kurenai mientras se paraba del sillón y caminaba hacia la puerta. —Nos vemos mañana chicos. Gran concierto el de hoy.

—Gracias. —dijeron los cuatro al unísono y la vieron salir. Desviaron su mirada hacia su manager esperando que se parara. Asuma era el manager de la banda pero había veces en las que ellos llegaban a sospechar que Kurenai era quien tomaba las decisiones y el solo la hacia de niño bonito frente a las cámaras.

—Buenooo —Alargo la vocal mientras se paraba del sillón y los veía. —nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto. —Saco de su chaqueta un encendedor y prendió el cigarro que llevaba en la boca. —¿No le dirán a Kurenai verdad? —los volteo a ver y estos le negaron con la cabeza. Saco la primera bocanada de humo y les sonrió antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

Los cuatro se quedaron hay en silencio cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Aquello recién dicho generaba en ellos una gran revoltura de emociones y pensamientos acerca de lo que harían. Ninguno de ellos había estado en su tierra natal desde hacia mas de dos años y extrañaban estar hay. Bueno después de todo el ser famoso tiene sus costos, ¿no? La habitación se había sumido en un silencio que parecía eterno y que era acompañado por el eco que producía el reloj de la mesita al trascurrir los segundos.

—Deberíamos de irnos al hotel. —Hablo Kiba rompiendo el silencio y sacando a todos de sus pensamientos. —Estoy muerto. —Se estiro cansadamente en su lugar y volteo a ver a la pelirosa.

—Te apoyo. —Dijo Shikamaru aun con los ojos cerrados. La pelirosa quito la cabeza de su hombro y este abrió los ojos para verla mientras se paraba y caminaba descalza por el camerino.

—Llamare al chofer. —El pelirrojo se paro de su asiento y camino hasta el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa cercana a la entrada.

La pelirosa camino hasta el tocador siendo seguida en cada movimiento por sus compañeros. Estaba inquieta por lo recién dicho ¿realmente ella quería ir? Se sentó en la pequeña silla del tocador y cepillo su cabello. Soltó un suspiro fastidiada y vio a sus compañeros en el reflejo del espejo frente a ella.

—¿Ya? —Dejo el cepillo en el tocador y se dio la vuelta para poder verlos a la cara. Kiba estaba semi-acostado en el sillón, Shikamaru estaba igual que hacia unos momentos y Gaara estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta con los ojos cerrados. Alguien toco la puerta y todos desviaron su vista a la puerta.

—Si. —Dijo Gaara mientras abría la puerta y salía. El castaño se paro del sillón y se estiro cansadamente. Shikamaru lo volteo a ver fastidiado pues le daba pereza pararse.

—Vámonos Saku. —Le hablo a la pelirosa que seguía sin moverse de su lugar con la vista clavada en quien sabe donde. El castaño suspiro con fastidio y se acercó a ella. Se agacho y la cargo en su hombro como a un costal de papas. —Estoy muerto y ya me quiero ir. Toma sus zapatos Shikamaru. —Salió con la pelirosa en su hombro.

—Que rudo Kiba. —Frunció el seño pues le había molestado el acto de animal que este había tenido con ella bueno después de todo él era conocido como el chico perro y por algo seria.

—Lo siento pero ya me quiero ir. —Hablo el chico mientras caminaba por los pasillos. —Además —La pelirosa volteo a ver a Shikamaru que apenas salía del camerino con las botas de ella en manos. —te veías cansada. —Ella sonrió y abrazo a su amigo del cuello.

—Gracias. —Le susurro. No solo estaba cansada si no también se sentía mal. Los pensamientos y preguntas no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Quería una ducha en ese instante para después tirarse en la cama y despertar hasta la próxima gira.

Llegaron a la salida en donde los estaban esperando unos hombres vestidos con uniformes negros dando a notar que eran los de seguridad. Kiba los saludo con la mano libre y con la otra se acomodó a la pelirosa que empezaba a resbalársele. Se acercaron a la limosina negra que estaba estacionada a unos metros de hay y el chofer les abrió la puerta. Kiba acostó a la pelirosa en los asientos de un lado de la puerta y luego se metió y se sentó a un lado de Gaara. A los segundos llego Shikamaru, vio a la pelirosa y luego se sentó junto a Kiba. El conductor se percato de que ya estaban todos y arranco la limosina rumbo al hotel. Ninguno dijo nada todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y claro también se contaba el cansancio que cada quien sentía. La ojiverde soltó un suspiro y los tres voltearon a verla.

—Gracias chicos. —Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento. Ninguno dijo nada solo la observaron. Ella no espera una respuesta pues bien sabia que ellos no tenían ni una remota idea del porque ella les agradecía pero ella tenia esa necesidad de hacerlo.

La limosina se paro frente a un hotel y todos salieron. Sakura tomo sus botas y se las puso antes de salir y caminar hacia la recepción en donde encontraron a varios reporteros, que por lo visto llevaban tiempo hay, y se pararon al verlos entrar y caminaron hacia ellos. Todos ellos haciendo un montón de preguntas y acabando con el espacio personal de cada uno de ellos. Los de seguridad no tardaron en llegar alejando a los reporteros y sacándolos del edificio. El gerente se disculpo con la banda por el incidente pero al parecer ellos ahora estaban mas preocupados en ir a dormir que en otra cosa. Subieron por el elevador hasta las suites en donde se iban a quedar esa noche.

La puerta de la suite 108 se cerró detrás del cuerpo de la pelirosa y encendió la luz. Hecho un vistazo rápido a la enorme ventana que se encontraba a unos seis o siete metros de la entrada. Las cortinas de esta descansaban a sus orillas dejando entrar la luz de aquella hermosa ciudad conocida como "Londres". Camino con paso decidido hasta la ventana, que al estar mas cercas uno podía darse cuenta de que realmente era un balcón con una pequeña mesa y dos sillitas afuera, abrieron la puerta corrediza y dejo pasar la fresca brisa de la noche. Aspiro por unos momentos el aroma de esta y después de unos segundos entro a la habitación, sin cerrar la puerta del balcón, y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

El sonido del agua, al caer en la regadera, inundo toda la suite. El baño era elegante y moderno con una ducha cuadrada con dos paredes de vidrio y dos de mármol café. Un lavabo de mármol blanco con un gran espejo que lograba abarcar una pared. Era sin dudarlo un baño realmente lindo, no podía quejarse pues ya hacia mas de dos años que no tenia un hogar fijo y que solo los hoteles podían llegar a asemejarse a algo a lo que alguna vez llamo hogar. Dejo su ropa y joyas en el lavabo y luego entro a la ducha. El agua le relajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Levanto la vista para ver la lámpara pero al instante la luz le encandilo la vista por lo que desvió su cara hacia las puertas empañadas de la ducha. Y sin poder evitarlo dibujo una carita sonriente en la puerta a un lado de ella. El seño se le frunció y borro enojada la carita para poder terminar de bañarse.

La brisa le agito el cabello por tercera vez y cerro los ojos para no sentir cuando este le golpeaba contra las pupilas. La vista de su balcón era espectacular, toda la cuidad se podía observar perfectamente. Al parecer Asuma no se había equivocado cuando dijo que era el mejor hotel de todo Londres. La puerta de su suite se abrió pero ella no lo noto al estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Hablo el chico recargado en la puerta de vidrio del balcón con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Sakura brinco en su lugar asustada y volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con los ojos aqua de su pelirrojo amigo.

—Me asustaste Gaara. —Deslizo con la pierna la otra sillita de la mesa para que Gaara pudiera sentarse con ella. —No. —Volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el paisaje nocturno.

—Deberías de ponerle seguro a la puerta —Jalo la silla un poco mas y se sentó en la silla. —pude haber sido alguna clase de asesino. —Al igual que ella desvió su vista hacia el paisaje que les ofrecía el Big Ben. Sakura rio y subió sus piernas para poderse abrazarse de sus rodillas.

—Pero no fue así. —Levanto la vista hacia la estrellas intentando buscar la respuesta a algo en ellas. —Tu tampoco puedes, ¿verdad?

—No. —El silencio los invadió por varios minutos y ninguno se atrevía a romperlo o más bien no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo.

—Sabes… —Hablo la pelirosa rompiendo el silencio y atrayendo la mirada de Gaara. —No estoy segura de ir. —Sumió su cara entre sus rodillas. El suspiro pues sabía porque ella dudaba y también sabía que en ese momento lo mejor no era hablar de eso.

—Vallamos a dormir. —Volteo a ver el reloj digital que se encontraba cercas, 2:45 AM. La pelirosa lo volteo a ver agradecida por intentar distraerla del tema.

El pelirrojo se paro de la silla y le estiro la mano para que pudiese hacer lo mismo. En ese momento ambos notaron como iba vestido el otro. Ella llevaba un short corto color negro y una blusa blanca de tirantes. Él solo vestía un short negro que le llevaba hasta la rodilla. Sakura podía notar que algunas gotas de agua aun se deslizaban por su torso dando a entender que no hacia mucho que había salido de bañarse. La ojiverde le tomo la mano y camino junto a el hasta llegar a la cama. Para ninguno de ellos era raro dormir con ella, y claro no del sentido sexual. Sakura distendió la cama y se tiro en el lado derecho, soltó un gran suspiro y clavo su vista en el techo. Él se acostó del otro lado de la cama observándola tranquilamente.

—Buenas noches Gaara. —Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

—Buenas noches Sakura. —Le acomodo la cobija y luego cerró los ojos para ambos quedarse profundamente dormidos ya cansados. Por lo menos esa noche había sido buena y ya solo queda ver que pasaba mañana y los demás días que se avecinaban.

* * *

Espero disfruten esta historia y pronto actualizare todas mis historias (y subire otras nuevas) en especial "El pecado de amar" que es la mas solicitada. Gracias por su apoyo los amo


End file.
